Birthday Gift
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya decides to give Shreya a hot birthday Gift. Mature Theme. Oneshot.


**Birthday Gift**

"Tell me, I know something's on you mind" said Daya.

"No... it's nothing" said Shreya blushing crimson.

She attempted to leave when Daya caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Tell me Shreya or you will be sorry"

"It's nothing! I already told you!" purred Shreya struggling in his arms.

"Liar" he breathed.

Shreya giggled. "Are you going to punish me?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Will you like my punishment?" asked Daya smirking.

"Oh yes!" said Shreya, laughing.

"You don't know what you are asking for" Daya warned.

"I am not scared of you or your punishments" said Shreya.

"Alright... I am going to make you-"

A sharp rap on the door made Daya stop.

"What are you two doing in there? We are getting late!" someone called.

"We will be downstairs in a minute" said Daya.

"What were you saying?" Shreya asked.

"Nothing... you will find out soon enough" said Daya.

Daya and Shreya went downstairs to find that the others had already gathered. Together they left for the restaurant where Shreya's birthday dinner party was going to take place.

* * *

 **Some Time later -**

They were sitting side by side around the same table.

"Wow! Chinese food! It's my favourite." said Shreya excitedly.

They dinner began as starters were served and everyone around the table broke into a chatter. After the main course was finished, deserts and drinks were served to the guests.

Shreya was conversing with her friend sitting next to her when she felt Daya's hand on her thigh.

Daya felt glad that Shreya was wearing a skirt. That would give him better access. "I am going to give you a hot birthday present Shreya" he said to himself.

He ran his hand further up her thigh and Shreya bit hard into her starter to stop herself from moaning.

She turned to look at him but Daya ignored her completely taking a swig from his wine glass.

"Stop that" Shreya muttered under her breath. She turned back to her friend who was staring suspiciously at her.

Once Shreya restarted her conversation, Daya rubbed his finger over her panties. He was delighted to find that they were wet.

Shreya sputtered and coughed to cover the groan that escaped from her throat. His touch was making dizzy.

Daya smirked at her and continued to rub her clit in circular motion.

Shreya struggled with him under the table using her free hand. But Daya was too strong. Shreya knew if she stayed here for another minute, people around them were going to get suspicious.

And then without warning, Daya slipped his finger inside her panties, right inside her moist core. Shreya let out an audible squeak.

Everyone around them fell silent and stared at her. Beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead.

"Shreya what's wrong? Why are you so sweaty? Aren't you feeling well?" asked her friend.

"N - No I am fine, fine. It's rather hot" said Shreya wiping her sweaty forehead.

"But the restaurant is air - conditioned!" said her friend.

Daya pinched her clit lightly and Shreya stood up unsteadily.

"What happened?" asked her friend sounding worried.

Before Shreya could reply, Daya came to the rescue. "I think Shreya needs some fresh air"

"But - " her friend protested.

"Nothing to worry about" said Daya standing up and catching Shreya's arm. "We will be back in a few minutes. You guys carry on"

Without waiting for anyone to reply, he led Shreya out of the restaurant.

Once they were out of earshot, Shreya rounded on Daya, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Punishing you. You were enjoying that, weren't you?"

Shreya blushed and smacked him. "Everyone would have known if you had continued that"

"I could see you were trying hard to stop moaning" said Daya smirking.

"You are impossible" said Shreya breathlessly.

"I want to do that again. Right now" said Daya.

"Now? No we can't!" said Shreya horrified at the very idea.

"Let's go home. Mine is the closest. I want to give you your birthday gift" said Daya.

"But our friends are still inside! What should I tell them?" asked Shreya.

"Tell them you are not feeling well. I will drive" said Daya.

"But you left your desert half finished" said Shreya.

"I am going to have you as a desert tonight. I have had this fantasy since long and I am going to fulfil it tonight" said Daya huskily.

Shreya closed her eyes and shuddered. She had no coherent thoughts. The only thing that mattered was to get home as soon as possible and let Daya fulfil his erotic fantasies.

As soon as Daya parked the car, Shreya pulled him inside the house.

"Touch me" she begged. "Touch me Daya please"

"Shhh... slow down... I need to savour you... I don't want this to be over so soon" said Daya.

"Now you are torturing me" said Shreya panting.

"That's what I intend to do baby" said Daya.

He led her to his bedroom and shut the door.

He ran his hands over her breasts and he could feel her nipples harden under her shirt.

Within minutes he was down on his knees. Kissing her stomach, he pulled her closer.

Deliberately taking lot of time he slowly unbuttoned her skirt and and removed it completely.

"Faster... please!" Shreya moaned.

"Don't move. If you don't obey me I will delay it even more" Daya said in a stern voice.

He traced the edge of her panties with his finger.

"Ahhhhhh" shreya uttered.

He began to rub her gently.

"Daya please... oh god..." she said.

"Do you like it?" asked Daya.

"Yes... more... please" she said.

"Tell me what you want... louder" said Daya.

"I want you to touch me...there" she said.

"Me too" said Daya and he slid his finger one more time inside her.

"Don't stop... please don't stop" Shreya almost screamed.

Daya stood up and kissed her fully on her lips. His finger was still inside her.

"More... more..." Shreya gasped.

Daya inserted another finger inside her and he began to move his fingers in and out of her.

"You are so freaking wet... I love being inside you" Daya whispered.

"Oh... oh... oh!" she muttered as waves of pleasure hit her one after other.

"Ahhh" groaned Daya as he felt a tingling sensation in his groin.

"Dayaaaaa... I am going to come" said Shreya.

"Not so soon my love" said Daya and he removed his fingers from her core.

"Noo... please touch me please..." said Shreya holding on to him for support.

Daya led her towards the bed. "I am going to make you come baby... hard" he said.

Slowly he pulled her panties down her legs and removed them completely.

"Daya..." she moaned.

"Look at me" he commanded. "Look at what I am doing"

Propping herself on her elbows she looked at him. His eyes were filled with desire.

"You smell so good Shreya" he said inhaling deeply.

As she moved closer, Shreya gasped. "Daya w -what are you -"

"Shhh... just look at me. I am going to taste my desert now" he said.

Parting her legs, Shreya saw Daya disappear between her legs. And when his lips touched her there, she was lost.

She let out a strangled cry as Daya sucked her in his mouth hard.

She soon felt his tongue inside her, suckling her feminine folds gently.

"Oooohhhh...oooooohhh" gasped Shreya clenching her fingers as he became bolder with his exploration.

Her moans of pleasure were driving him crazy. Applying a little bit pressure, he worked his tongue in and out really fast and hard.

"Dayaaaaaa..." her cry of esctasy echoed all around the room as the orgasm hit her.

Daya moved on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

"Ohhh god Daya... that was... oooohhh... amazing..." shreya managed to say.

"This was your secret wasn't it?" asked Daya.

"You wanted me to do lick you and, touch you there, didn't you?" he asked.

"How did you know?" gasped Shreya.

"Last week, I had forgotten my cellphone at your house. I had the key to the door so I used it thinking that you must be asleep. But then I heard your moans... I saw you were pleasuring yourself and you were saying my name while touching yourself. Since that night whenever our eyes met, I saw it in your eyes that you were thinking about that particular fantasy" said Daya.

"Y - you saw me?" asked Shreya looking embarrassed.

"Yes... If Abhijeet hadn't been waiting for me downstairs, I would have made you come that night itself" said Daya.

Shreya gasped as she felt his erection against her stomach.

"Just thinking about you makes me so hard." said Daya.

"Daya..." said Shreya.

"Don't worry... you are not going to lose your virginity till we get married. Whatever I did today was just a teaser about what is going to happen post our wedding" said Daya naughtily.

"Ohhh!" shreya gasped blushing deeply. "I can't wait for our wedding night"

 **END**


End file.
